Sola gratia
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: Harry Potter/Constantine Cross over, Harry is taken by Constantine and sets to fight evil and hell itself.
1. Chapter 1

Sola Gratia

A/N I do own Harry Potter or Constantine I just writing a fan fiction. This is the first Harry Potter fanfic i wrote so please be gentle lol. And I am using Parts of Constantine from the film and Comic.

All reviews are welcome.

Chapter one – Signum Fideio

A late wet summer's night an evil has taken lives in front of the worlds eyes even then unknown to all them the light and dark forces, an Londoner walking through the streets of Surry will change everything.

He is not a wizard or an Death Eater or has anything to do with their world no he is a magician trying to save his Soul.

But that does not mean he can't use magic in fact this man has many powers and weapons and one of his many powers is that he can sense magic. Thats the only reason he was in Surry at all because a very dark wizard will kill all if no one stop him.

John stopped in the middle of the street rain pouring down his dark hair, in front of him a house was blazing in black flames. Dam was he too late. Taking off his jacket covering his face and chest running at full speed knocked himself at the door and almost fell over into the burning house.

He saw the dead man at the foot of the stairs, before John had a chance to check him he heard a baby crying upstairs with little time left, he pressed the top of the jacket above his nose so he won't breathe in the smoke and run up and closing in the baby screams. Entering the baby's room he saw another body an woman she must have been the baby's mum and the man down stairs is most likely the father.

John picked the child from the cot and notice the lighting like scar, he wrapped his jacket around the boy and told him 'It's going to be alright' and run back down keeping away from the black flames, once he was outside, he checked the boy to see if he was fine. The boy was sleeping but he was fine.

'Well I guess I better take you to Midnite he will know what to do with you'

And little did John Constantine Know that this little boy will save the world.

After a full ten minutes after Constantine left with the boy, a group of wizards appeared in front of the burning house. The group was lead by Dumbledore, known as the greatest wizard of all time. With a sight wave of his wand a large flood of water poured down onto the black flames. 'Dark Magic' he said, 'He been here I fear we too late'. An severe looking woman with her hair tied in a bun, placed a hand on his shoulder, 'We should check the house Albus'

'Professor McGonagall do you mind if I go in alone'

'If you are sure Headmaster'

He nodded once and headed towards the burnt house, the first strange thing he noticed was the door it had been broke down, if Voldemont been here he would just unlock the door with a spell not break it down, and he saw James Potters burned body at the foot of the stairs, a tear run down his cheek James was such a good man, he hoped Lily got away with Harry, but when he entered Harry's room his fears were true Lily was also dead, more tears run it was not easy losing those you loved. He looked into the cot there was no body in there Harry was still alive, he could only hope that Voldemont did not take him.

Dumbledore walked back to the Order, 'Friends I'm afraid James and Lily are dead'. Shocked sad faces looked on him, 'But I believe Harry Potter Is alive and well, we must waste no time and look for him, turn every stone we must find him'

Without another word each of them disappeared leaving only Dumbledore, 'I hope you are ok Harry'.

It took only a few hours by taxi for Constantine to reach London with the boy, he paid the cab outside a night club and he walked into it and was stopped by an one of Midnite's door men holding up a card, 'A frog holding a card' he snapped. The doorman was taken back but he let John in.

The club was filled with demon's and half breeds but he could care less about them he was only there to see his old Ally Papa Midnite, he was on a stool taking to a demon of sorts, he turned as John stopped, 'Well what do have here Constantine'.

John handed the baby boy to Midnite, 'I found him in a burning house it was covered in black flames'

Midnite nodded 'Powerful dark magic behind his come with me'

Midnite lead him to his office and put the child on a couch, 'I must Check the child' he said. Placing his hands on the sides on the child's face , closing his eyes and nodding, 'I see, I see'

'What, Papa what you see'

Midnite picked up the Child and handed him towards John, 'You must take care of Harry'

'What, what you mean take care of him and how do you know his name even his Harry'

'His name is Harry, Harry Potter and god wants you to take care of him, you have no choice'

Constantine slowly took Harry in his arms, Fine' he softly said.

'John don't just feed him and a roof over his head love him as he were your son'.

Constantine just turned and left without saying a thing, Midnite just smiled of all the things to be scared of he was scared of him looking after someone other himself

Finishing his drink he wish John all the luck in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N again I do not own potter or Constantine just the story that's all.

Also I would to thank acepro Evolution for helping me with story ideas, thanks friend or should I say buddy.

Chapter two – Acta Sanctorum

Years after been told he had to take care of the boy Harry Potter, Constantine was slowly warming up to the boy not that he will ever tell him or show him that he cared for him in any way it was for the best.

When Harry was six years old green eyes and messy black hair much like John's he was well feed and had a roof over his head but now Constantine was ready to tell the boy everything about the kind of life he led, after that inside he won't be a little boy anymore.

Constantine draw in a deep breath, 'Kid come here', he had always called Harry kid ever since he took him in if Harry was a normal kid he might have been mad but as Papa Midnite told him Harry was anything but normal much like himself.

Harry walked to him inside the flat they lived in England but unlike most flats this one was covered n sigil's magical symbols to keep out demons. 'Yes Uncle John'

Constantine frowned, that was another thing about Harry he always called him uncle John for some reason he didn't care anyway.

Constantine smiled something he rarely did in front of Harry so he knew to listen and hang on to every word, 'Harry you are six years old now and you are ready to know the secret of magic'. Harry smiled, poor kid he did not know he was going to be dragged into the deep end. 'Ok Harry the secret of magic the great big secret of magic ever is any Asshole can do it'.

Since then Harry was John's helper in his Exorcism jobs and he took the name Constantine rather than Potter but that was Harry's choice, John took Harry to the Jordan River one of the most sacred rivers in the world, Harry was baptized there.

John also took Harry to a tattoo shop where John had his tattoo's done to have sigil's tattooed on Harry's body it took a few months to get the whole thing done John told him all about each set of tattoo's of which Angels they called or which demons they protect him from.

John also teach Harry to clear his mind like air so that his mind was strong, he also took him jogging every morning. John made it very clear to Harry he was not to smoke what so ever even though he smoked himself, 'Kid if I could I would give it up Don't make the same mistake I did ok', Harry looked up at him, 'Yes sir'. But Harry did want to smoke in fact he wanted to be like his uncle John in every way to him he was larger than life.

On Harry's seventh birthday John got him some comic books in each of them seem to deal with death in some way of a partner or the people around him are dying one by one. 'Uncle John why did you get me these comics' John frowned for a moment, 'Well Kid there is a hidden message in the books if you don't get it now that's ok but keep reading till you get it'.

John also had a very special surprise for Harry, 'Kid you are going to learn what some might say a way of life so grab your coat' Harry looked at him, 'Where we going Uncle John'

But he did not say he lead the way to a sport centre into a large room with a matted floor with a group of people in it mostly people around harry's age. Constantine walked to the only adult an white in his late 40's with thinning gray hair wearing a black karate kit and shook his hand, 'It is good to see you Constantine'.

'It good to see you Master Ken'

'So where is he the great little boy you send to train?'

'Harry this is Master Ken, he is going to be your Ninjutsu teacher'

Master Ken walked to him and bowed his head to him, 'Hello young one I am Master Ken and I am going to train you in the 18 skills of Ninjustu'.

Harry was not sure what to make of this he scared and unsure, he looked at John, 'I'm not sure that I cut out for this'

An hand Clapped on his shoulder he looked at Master Ken, 'Sure you are kid you got a pure soul and good Ki flowing in your body'.

Constantine smiled a little, 'Harry I want you to behave yourself and do what Master Ken says'

Harry's eyes went down to the floor, 'Yes sir'

Since then Master Ken started teaching the first Skill Seishin Teki Kyoko which was all about spiritual refinement he told his class it's to knowing one's self, Knowing nature, Destiny which he talked alot to Harry about his scar on his forehead how destiny marked him to do great thing's there is also Harmony, the heart, the Eye and Love.

The whole class started with yoga to awakening the mind as Master Ken put it he also said 'a naked man in an empty room can still practice Ninjutsu. Master Ken made it very clear that Ninjutsu is about thinking, adaptive mind that can respond to any situation, yet passive like a river on its banks'.

In this time Harry made friends with the whole class, everyone was quite nice to him but there were two he got very well with, Jason a kid with shaven haired also very strong and Kim who was a slim blonde. They sometimes hanged out after class, 'Harry I don't believe you practice Ninjutsu naked'

Harry smiled while Kim laughed her head off, 'I do I take what Master Ken says to heart'. Jason shook his head, 'Well we should be moving to the next skill soon'.

They did indeed moved on to Taijutsu learning moves about breaking bones, striking nerve points, muscles, also learning about the human body, rolling/falling, striking patterns, fist formations, throws, joint locks and pins, Master Ken took alot of time with Harry who was still a bit small for his age, saying a cat can still out match a tiger.

Much to the classes delight they learned six skills at once at a time which each skill had to do with weapons Harry's like sword fighting, stick and staff fighting but Harry was best at throwing Shuriken and Ninja Stars and throwing axes.

They then went on to learn about the way ninja used explosives and traps which they use to scare big army's with.

One of the most of the hardest skills for Harry was Hensojutsu which was all about disguise, impersonation and infiltration. It was all about playing a role and blending in to spy on people. Also they learn about the means to be invisible to escape

The next skill is to learn stealth and climbing in enter enemy camps, but it is not as simple as it sounds they had to correct use of timing to enter a camp, discover the weak points in the camp's defences, using a psychological weakness in the guard, distraction.

An easy skill to learn was horse riding which the whole class enjoyed.

And it went on like this for the next few years till a few weeks before Harry was made in to a 1st Dan which is a black belt. Harry was happy and proud of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people enjoy and all reviews are welcomed.

Chapter Three – Ab Antiquo

Welcome to my life, my name is Harry John Constantine I am eleven years old and I can drive. I am taking his royal pain in the ass (my uncle John Constantine) to another one of his so called jobs. He doing alot of Exorcism jobs these days he just sits in the back talking to himself.

'They say that the first sign of madness you know'

He looked up smiling a little, 'You should know by now Kid there is no such thing as normal'

'How much is the job this time'

'Never you mind just do what you are told'

'What drive here drive there not hard is it and I don't get paid one penny'

'Don't back chat'

'No sir three bags full sir'

'Wait here'

Uncle John got out of the car and entered the building while I just sit here doing nothing but I don't have the gift as he like to call it sometimes it looks more like a curse. Anything to do to save his soul I guess and then.........

'MOVE THE CAR KID'

I lean my head out of the car window, 'What.....why'

'JUST MOVE IT'

Harry rolled his eyes and moved the car back a bit and a few moments later he saw a mirror coming out of the window a bloody mirror, 'Oh Sh!t'

Try as he might it was no use the mirror hit the car before he could even put the key in, 'Bloody hell' he got out and slammed the door to look at the mess it was not so bad just a few scratches but still.

'Kid why did you not move the car'

Harry turned to face his uncle, 'I did, I would moved it a bit more if you told me a dam mirror was coming out of the window uncle John'

'Let's go'

Harry shook his head, 'More jobs or can we go home now'

'No more jobs to do today, we can go home'

It took them a full half an hour to get back home and once there Harry started to cook some eggs, 'Do you want some Uncle John or you going to pass'

'Yeh put some bacon on too'

Soon Harry and John were sitting down and eating their tea little do they know everything was about to change starting with three large booms on the door, Harry and John looked at each other

'Is it too much to ask for a nice night in'

Constantine looked at him, 'When do we ever have a nice night in'

Then the door come down in a big thud and standing in the door way was a big large scruffy man with a scruffy beard and he stared at Constantine and spoke four words 'so it was you' and walked at him grabbed him with one hand lifting him onto the wall choking him, 'SO IT'S YOU THE GIT WHO TOOK A LITTLE BOY'.

Harry was wide eye with shock some man just came in and was trying to kill Uncle John without thinking he ran at the large man and grabbed his beard and pulled it with all he had. The large man dropped John who grasping for air.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE'

John took something out of inside his jacket, Harry knew what it was at once Dragons breath and pointed it at the large man

'What do you mean big foot'

'HARRY POTTER'

Harry now was shocked how did this man knew him, 'My name Constantine now'

The large man stared darkly at Constantine, 'So that's your name is it'

'HAGRID'

They all turned to see some else at the door way an tall, thin old man with long silver hair and beard wearing ling purple robes was standing there looking at the large man, 'Hagrid we did not come here to break doors down and start trying to choke people now did we'

The large man looked down at the floor, 'No Sir Mr Dumbledore Sir'.

Dumbledore looked around quickly then saw Harry and beamed 'Harry Potter at long last we found you'

'The name is Harry Constantine'

'My mistake, I very sorry about Hagrid he got a bit carried away'

'A bit'

'But we only came to see how you were doing, we had no idea what happened to you but as long as you are well no harm done I guess, we also came here to give you this letter', he hand Harry an large letter.

Harry opened it, reading line to line he could not believe it Hogwarts, wizard and a list of strange books and other things, 'What you mean I'm a wizard'.

Dumbledore smiled, 'Yes and a rather famous one at that, you will be learning with others of your kind'

'What if he does not want to go' Harry looked at Constantine he had never seen him like this before

Dumbledore went on smiling, 'Well if you don't want him to go, he'll have to come with us'

Harry did not like where this was going, 'What you mean by that old man'

'Mr Constantine, Harry is not your son or nephew so we would have to put him with another family'

'If I go then I can stay with my Uncle'

'I don't see why not he has taken good care if you yes'

Harry nodded and looked at Constantine

'It's your choice Kid they can't make you do anything you don't want to'

Harry thought long and hard but at the end of the day he did not want Uncle John getting in trouble for saving him, 'Ok old man, my uncle won't be in any trouble'

'No none at all here is your train ticket for school look forward to seeing you there my boy, Hagrid will help you get your school things for the year'

And with a smile on his face he walked out of the flat

The large man stayed where he was, 'Hi Harry me name Hagrid I'm the game keeper of Hogwarts, sorry about earlier'

Constantine put a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'Are you sure about this Kid'

Harry smiled 'Yeh it might not be so bad and I might be more help on our jobs'

Hagrid smiled, 'You're going to love it Harry, best school for wizards there is, in fact your mum and dad went there'

'You knew my mum and dad'

'Yes I did fine folk they were'

'Do you know why they were killed'

Hagrid shoot a look at Constantine, 'You told him'

'I don't know what happed myself I found Harry in a burning house, black flames, came across two body's save the Kid and got the hell out of there'

'I see well you got to know Harry can't go to Hogwarts without knowing'

Hagrid told Harry all about the dark Wizard Voldemont and that he tried to kill Harry too but somehow he lived.

'So let me get this straight because something went wrong with this curse and I somehow ended up a hero for it'

'Well I guess that's about right'

'Oh god, no way, why me'

Hagrid looked taken back, 'What Harry'

'I'm no hero and I have a hard time fitting in as it is without this hero crap'

Constantine spoke 'He just had a long day let me talk to him'

Hagrid nodded, 'I come back first thing in the morning to get his school things'

Constantine nodded, Hagrid saw himself out

'You ok Kid'

'This is bad now I'm a well known hero how in god's earth am I ever going to fit in'

'It's ok kid you get over it while they make fun of you'

Harry smiled 'I need a smoke'

'No not now not ever'

He turned to go to his bedroom but before John did he turned back at him, 'Kid I see you in the morning'.

Harry slept through the night not knowing how magical his life was about to come. In the morning Hagrid did come back give one nod to Constantine and went to Harry shook him to wake up then said, 'We getting your school things today.

Harry got dress in his usual white shirt with a black tie, black trousers and a black jacket and they went though London till Hagrid pointed out what looked like a run downed pub.

Constantine frowned, 'I never saw this place before'

Hagrid smiled, 'Muggles never see our world'

They entered the bar, where everyone seem to know Hagrid, the bartender took a glass and asked, 'The normal Hagrid'

'Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business' said Hagrid clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Tom the bar man stared at Harry, 'Good god, Harry Potter, my what an honour sir'

'Its Constantine not Potter'

The n everyone in the bar suddenly rushed to Harry shaking his hands this went on till a pale young man nervously made his way forward.

'P-Professor Q-Quirrell n-nice t-to m-meet y-you P-Potter'

'It's Constantine, Professor, so what lesson do you teach'

'D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts, not that y-you n-need it, eh Potter'

'Again it's Constantine sir'

Then the others pushed Professor Quirrell away so they can talk to Harry and shake his hand again till Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the noise

'Must get on, lots to buy'

The three of them made their way outside and Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The bricks wriggled making small holes till it grew wider and wider till there was an archway onto a street

'Welcome' said Hagrid, 'To Diagon Alley'

Over the next few hours Hagrid took Harry and Constantine to Gringotts, a book store filled with spell books also stores for cauldrons and potion ingredients till they went to a store for robes.

'Do you guys mind if I go off for a bit' asked Hagrid, 'I have something important to take care of'

'Harry I want to have a wander around too' said Constantine, 'I want to see if there is someone I can find'

So Harry went in by himself there was a lady smiling at him. 'Hogwarts dear', she asked 'they all come here in fact there young lad getting fitted up now'.

There was a pale boy standing on a stool while another which was pinned up his black robes, Harry stood on the stool next to him.

'Hello' said the boy, 'Hogwarts too'

'Afraid so' smiled Harry

'Play Quidditch at all'

'I'm more of a football man'

'I see, do you know which house you be in'

'I have no idea'

'Well I guess no one knows till they are sorted but I know I be in Slytherin all my family has been – I would never be an Hufflepuff'

'Whatever works for you'

'So where are your parents'

'They are dead'

'Oh sorry' but he not sound sorry at all, 'But they were our kind, weren't they'

'A witch and a Wizard yes but that's a bit narrow minded isn't it'

The boy looked surprised, 'Really well I'm a pure blood and proud of it too'

'Nothing wrong of that but there is more to people then their blood and where they came from'

The lady of the store came back to the pale boy, 'That's you done my dear'.

The pale boy stepped down from the stool turned to Harry 'What's your surname by the way'

'Constantine'

'Well I'll see you at school then'

'Yeh I see you later I guess'

When Harry got his robes done Hagrid and Constantine were waiting outside for him, Hagrid has holding a snowy owl, 'Birthday present for you Harry'

Harry smiled, 'Really thank you so much Hagrid'

Constantine smiled too, 'I help a little too of course'

Hagrid laughed, 'Well all that's left is your wand Harry Ollivanders only place for wands'

This shop was small and shabby, a small bell rang from somewhere in the store.

'Good Afternoon' said a soft voice, it was an old man with wide pale eyes, Ah Mr Potter I thought I would be seeing you soon'

'It's Constantine'

The man did not seem to hear him, 'You have your mums eyes you know, she was ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of a willow, a good wand for charm work while your Father favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches, Pliable with a little more power and excellent for transfiguration'.

'So Mr Potter which hand are you'

'...............................................'

'Mr Potter I asked which hand you use'

Constantine spoke, 'He won't talk to you if you keep calling him Potter'

'Fine Mr Constantine which hand are you'

'Right handed'

'Well let's see, Maple and phoenix, seven inches quite whippy, try it'.

Harry hardly rise the wand when it was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

'No no lets try this, ebony and unicorn, eight and a half inches, springy'

Harry tried and tried wand after wand, but nothing

'Tricky customer, not to worry, well find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder yes – yes an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple'

Harry rise the wand and brought it swishing down and red and gold sparks shot out like fireworks

'Curious how very........curious'

'Ok old man' said Constantine, 'What's curious'

'Well I remember every wand I sold, I curious because why this wand choose Harry when its brother give him that scar'.

Feeling a bit uneasy when they got back to the flat Harry got himself a glass of water to claim his nerves a little, Hagrid was smiling at him, 'Well Harry its best if I'm off lots to do and all, I'll see on September 1st'

Constantine smiled a little too, 'You ok kid'

'I got a feeling its going to be a long school year'.


	4. Chapter 4

All reviews are welcome anytime so thank you.

Chapter Four – **Adsum**

September 1st

Today was the first day for the rest of his life, today Harry John Constantine was going to Hogwarts. His Uncle John had driven him down to the train station so he could see him off Harry hoped he be alright without him.

''What platform is your train on'' asked Constantine

Harry who was wearing his jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket and also a black woolly hat to cover his scar frowned, ''It says platform nine and three-quarters''

Constantine's eyebrows raised, ''What, did that big oaf give you the wrong ticket''

Harry smiled, ''He's not so bad.........well he not bad for a guy who tried to kill you''

Harry thought it was the best bet to look out for other wizards, then he heard some people talking behind him.

''-filled with Muggles of course-''

Harry turned around he saw a plump woman with four boys and a small girl who was crying, they all had red hair, trunks and an owl, he turned back to his Uncle John, ''I think I found someone who knows where to go, see you at Christmas Uncle John''

Constantine smiled as Harry walked off, he's growing up to be an fine young man Constantine thought to himself

Harry pushed his trunk towards the red heads who were still talking, ''You next Fred'' the plump woman said.

''I'm George you silly woman''

''Oh sorry Dear''

''Just kidding I am Fred''

Then he was gone a second later how did he do it Harry had to find out and the best way is always ask.

''Excuse me'' Harry said to the plump woman

She smiled at him, ''Hello Dear, first time at Hogwarts, its Ron's first year too'' she pointed him out to Harry, he nodded to him

''The thing is I don't know how to-''

''Get on the Platform'' she said kindly, Harry nodded

''Not to worry Dear, all you have to do is walk though the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Don't get scared run if you have to, you can go before Ron''

Harry smiled, ''Thank you very much for helping me''

He ran straight at the barrier, till he stopped at a scarlet steam engine with an sign overhead which said Hogwarts Express 11 o'clock, he walked towards the train trying get his trunk up the steps even with all that training Harry after all was still just an eleven year old boy.

''Want a hand'', Harry looked behind him and saw red haired twins, they must have been the plump woman's sons.

''Yes please'' Harry said.

''Oy, Fred come and help''

The twins got the trunk on the train, Harry thanked them both.

''That's ok mate'' said Fred, holding out his hand ''what's your name''

''Harry John Constantine, nice to meet you''

''Cool name, I'm George and he's Fred''

They then heard someone shouting ''Fred, George, are you there boys'

''Coming mum''

Harry sat in a corner of the compartment next to a window, he saw the red headed family on the platform saying their goodbyes.

Soon the train began to move, watched the red haired mum and girl disappear as the train rounded a corner, Harry mean while was going to just relax.

The door of the compartment slid open and the red haired boy called Ron came in

''Anyone sitting there it's just everywhere else is full '', he asked.

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down, he was looking at harry and then looking away, pretending that he was not looking at him.

The twins then came in, ''Hey little Ron, we going to look around the train rumour has it that Harry Potter is here this year''

Harry looked on the ground he hated people staring at him thinking he some great hero people seem to think that when really he just a eleven year old boy

''So what's your name, mine Ron by the way'' asked Ron

''Harry John Constantine, so is all your family wizards''

''Mostly mum's got a second cousin who's a accountant but we never talk about it but other than that we all wizards''

''You must know quite a bit then''

''A bit, So what about your family''

''My mum and dad died when I was a baby so I live with my Uncle John''

''Well at lest you don't have to put up with five brothers, which also means I got a lot to live up to, they done everything becoming a head boy, top grades which means if I do it anyway it not much because my brothers already done it'

Ron reached inside his pockets and pulled out a fat grey rat which was still asleep, ''This is Scabbers and well he's useless, he hardly ever awake, and my brother Percy got an owl after becoming a Prefect but they can't aff- I mean that all I got is Scabbers''

''Look Ron I think it hardly matters how much your parents can give it's the thought that counts''

Ron frowned at this, ''You would not think that if your family was piss poor''

Harry was starting to lose it with Ron, ''But you got your family''

''So''

''If you really think that way then you are a fool Ron''

Ron looked like he was going to say something else but he shut his mouth and crossed his arms together, then a smiling woman with a cart filled with sweets came in so Harry took what he could carry and paid, sat down and tried a few wizards sweets like the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every-Flavour beans.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, an round face boy came in, he looked like he was about to cry. ''Sorry'', he said, ''but have you seen a toad by any chance''

Harry and Ron shook their heads then the boy did cry, ''I-I....Lost him, he keep getting away from me''

Harry got up and put a hand on the boy shoulder, ''Don't worry I'm sure he will turn up soon, I'll keep an eye out for him ok''

''Thank you'' the boy turned and went on looking for his toad''

Ron scoffed ''I don't why he bothers, if I had a toad I would lose it as quick as I can''

Harry was beginning to dislike Ron more and more, the boy was only thinking about himself and that everything should be given to himself on a sliver plate without working at all.

Ron started talking again, ''My rat just as bad as an toad, he could die and you wouldn't know the difference, maybe I try that spell Fred told me''.

He pulled put an battered old wand, it was chipped in places with something white glinting at the end, ''Ok Constantine watch this''

He raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again, The toad less boy was back, but this time there was a girl with him, she was already in her Hogwarts robes.

''Has anyone seen Neville's toad'' she asked, she had a bossy voice, lots of bushy brown hair.

Ron spoke at once, 'We already told him we have not seen it'' but the girl was just looking at his wand.

''Are you going to do magic, let's see it then'' she sat down next to Harry, Ron looked taken back

''Er – Alright then, Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow''

He waved his wand but nothing happened.

''Are you sure that's a spell,'' said the girl, ''Well it's not very good, is it. I only tried a few simple spells and it all has worked for me. I'm the only one who can do magic in the family, I was so surprise when the Hogwarts letter come but I was also pleased as well, I also learnt all our set books off by heart, I hope it be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you''. She said all this very fast.

Harry smiled shaking his head, smiling geek girl he could see it now she was most likely to be top of the class.

''I'm Ron Wesley''

''Harry John Constantine''

''Well it's nice to meet you......anyway I better go back and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know we be there soon'' she left with Neville.

''Whatever house I'm in I hope she not in it'' said Ron putting his wand away in his trunk, ''Fred is going to pay for giving me that dud spell''

''Which house are your brothers in'' asked Harry

''Gryffindor'' he said lazily, ''Mum and dad were there too, I just hope I'm not in Slytherin but there some big news today some nut tried to rob a high security vault''

''What happed to them'' Harry asked.

''Nothing that's why it's big news, it has to be a very powerful dark wizard to get away from that'' Ron said as he put on his robes, ''Are you going to change''

''No''

''You get into trouble you know''

''We'll see''

Then the compartment door open yet again but this time there were three boys entered, Harry recognised the middle one, it was the boy who he spoke to in the robe store.

''Is it true'' he said, ''They are all saying that Harry Potter is joining us this year but we have not seen him at all''

Harry smiled, ''Well I don't know about that I have not seen this Harry Potter guy'' Harry looked at the boys at the boy's side they looked like body guards.

''Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle'' the boy said noticing where Harry was looking, ''And I'm Draco Malfoy, it's Constantine right''

Ron was sniggering then Draco looked at him

''Think that's funny do you, no need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they could afford''

Malfoy turned back to Harry

''You see some wizarding families are much better then other, Constantine, You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there''

He held his hand out to shake hands.

''Draco if you want to be my friend that fine, but like I said before there more to a person then where they are from, it's what they do that matters but you might be right about Ron not the Weasley's, Ron's acting like a fool'' Harry then shook Draco's hand, ''Like I said It's what we do that makes us what we are''

Draco smiled ''I'm not sure what you mean by all that but we must talk about it sometime''

Harry give a nod ''I'm sure we will, I see you at school''

The three boys left the compartment, Ron frowned at Harry, ''What was that about, a fool, and you don't want to mix with Malfoy's they are dark wizards''.

Just then the compartment door opened and in come Hermione, Ron turned to her, ''Something I can help you with''

She turned to Harry, ''You better hurry up and put your robes on''

Harry smiled, ''Don't worry I'm not putting on my robes on tonight''

Hermione stared at him, ''You must you get into so much trouble before you even start the school year''

''You let me worry about that''

''Fine get yourself in trouble but don't say I didn't told you so''

Harry smiled even more, ''I can tell you and me are going to get on great''

Hermione turned and walked out then a voice echoed though the train, ''We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it be taken up to the school for you''

Soon the train was slowing down and then stopped this was it no going back now. People pushed their way to the door out onto a tiny dark platform. Harry was glad to walk off the numbness in his legs, he then heard a familiar voice ''Firs'-years, Firs-years over here, mind your step now, hello there Harry''

Following Hagrid all the first years were lead down a steep, narrow path, it was very dark. No one spoke very much, Neville look like he was about to burst into tears any minute now.

''Yeh'll get to see your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec'' Hagrid called over his shoulder.

The pathway lead down to a large lake, on the mountain on the other side was a large castle with many turrets and towers.

There was a fleet of boats waiting for them, no more then four in a boat each. Harry got in with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

''Everyone in'' Hagrid shouted, who had a boat to himself, ''Forward''

The boats moved across the lake, into the cliff though a dark tunnel till there at an underground harbour.

''You there boy'' Hagrid said, ''This your toad''

Neville smiled at once, ''Trevor'' taking the toad and putting him in his pocket.

Hagrid knocked on the large castle door three times. The door opened at once, A tall black haired witch in a emerald green robe, she had a stern face. Harry thought she was someone not to cross if he can.

''First years Professor McGonagall'' said Hagrid.

''Thank you Hagrid I'll take it from here''

She lead them all though the entrance hall it was so big that you fit a house in it and still have room, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, they kept walking to the stairs leading to the upper floors.

They stilled followed McGonagall across the stone floor. Harry now could hear an number of voices, the rest of the school must already be here. The Professor lead them to a small chamber they crowded in standing very close together.

''Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts'' said Professor McGonagall, ''the start of term banquet will begin after you been sorted into your houses. The houses are very important because while you are here, your house will be like your family here. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin which house has its own history, each had it's own great wizards and witches. While you're here your triumphs will earn points if however there is any rule-breaking you will your house its points. At the end of the year the house with the most points win the House Cup so do your best''

Professor McGonagall shoot a look at Harry, ''You boy where are your school robes''

Harry smiled, ''In my trunk Professor''

''Didn't think to look smart''

''It not as I am breaking any rules Professor''

''Still next year boy I should see you in your robes''

Harry still went on smiling, ''I should hope so Professor''

''Yes I will return when we are ready for you'' said Professor McGonagall, ''Wait Quietly''

She left the Chamber, Harry turned to Ron, ''Do you know how they sort us''

''Some sort of test I think''

''Come along now'' said a sharp voice, ''The sorting ceremony about to start''. It was McGonagall was back, ''form a line and follow me''

Harry got behind a boy with sandy hair, Ron was behind him, they walked though the a pair of double doors into the great hall.

It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the other students were sitting, the tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At top of the hall another long table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them to this table, they faced towards the other students, Harry heard Hermione whisper something, showing off, he betted.

Harry looked back to Professor McGonagall, she placed a stool in front of them, on top there was a battered old wizards hat, it then moved by it's self, there was a rip shape like a mouth, it was singing, well this was it Harry could say he now seen everything. The hat stopped singing, as the hall burst into applause.

Ron smiled, ''So all we have to do is put on the hat, easy''

Professor McGonagall now was holding a long roll of parchment, ''When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool, Susan Bones''.

A blonde pigtails girl made her way out of the line, and put on the hat, it shouted ''Hufflepuff''.

''Randy Boots''. He was made a Ravenclaw also Many Griffin was also a Ravenclaw.

Lavender Brown was the first new Gryffindor, while Brock Millicent became a Slytherin. Harry thought about which house would be best for him.

The next boy Justin Finch was made Hufflepuff.

Seamus Finnigan was made a Gryffindor and the smartass Hermione was Gryffindor but the one that surprise Harry was that Neville Longbottom was a Gryffindor too.

Malfoy was made a Slytherin like he wanted to.

McGonagall called the next name, ''Harry Potter''

No one made their way to the stool, the school was whispering, Harry was looking around too, ''I wonder where this Potter kid is'', said Harry smiling to himself.

The head Master Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, ''Professor McGonagall I think the name you are looking for is Harry Constantine''

Harry pulled off his black woolly hat showing his scar for the first time, ''That'll be me''

Harry put the hat on his head, he heard a small voice in his ear, ''Hmmm, difficult, very difficult, Plenty of courage and a sharp mind yes so where should I put you''

''I know which house I want to be in'' Harry said.

''Are you sure, the other house will offer more for you, no ok then you shall be HUFFLEPUFF''

Harry took the hat off and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, they were cheering like mad men.

Ron went to Gryffindor like he thought, An pale girl was mad a Slytherin she was the last one of the new years.

Dumbledore stood up again, ''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts , before we begin I have a few words, I'm a very bad singer, there I said it, now enjoy''. He sat back down, everyone clapped and began eating.

This went on for a while till there were pudding, Harry heard the others talking about their family's what Hogwarts was going to like and so on. Harry looked back at the table where the teachers were, he saw a greasy black-haired man, a pointy nose and pale skin. Harry then felt a sting on his forehead, it was his scar. Harry look to a boy next to him, his name was Cedric, ''Who the grease head'' Harry asked.

Cedric smiled, ''Oh that's Snape. He is the Potions teacher but everyone knows that he after the dark arts job''.

After they were all finished eating Dumbledore stood up, ''Just a few start of term notices I have to give you''.

''First years the forest is forbidden for all pupils, Mr Filch asked me to remind you no magic to be used between classes in the corridors and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds this year to everyone who want to live, thank you for your time have a good year''.

The Hufflepuff first years followed the Hufflepuff head boy though the chartering crowds, out of the great hall and down the marble staircase till they came to a large still painting at the end of an corridor in a basement of sorts.

''Password'' the painting said.

''Honour Friend''

The painting the swung forward to reveal a round hole they went though it and found themselves in the Hufflepuff common room, it was an round room filled with arm chairs. The Head boy told the girls where the girls sleep and the boys on the other side of the room. They found their beds, they put on their PJ's and fell into bed. Harry Constantine was the last to fell to sleep, it going to be an hell of an year he thought


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it has taken so long to update this story there has been a load of problems but I'm back now so enjoy and if you wish to, you can review the story anytime you like.

Chapter five – Alumna

The only thing that really bothered Harry is where ever he went in his new school people kept staring at him and talking about him. He wished people would stop looking at him so he was some hero to them big deal, he had school work to do not that he was a geek by nature it was just best to keep on top some of the stuff he'll learn here might help him later in life.

The first week was a bit much the dam castle was so big which made it a nightmare to find classes. Then if you were lucky to be on the right path to class there were the moving staircases, who bright idea was it to make the staircases move, they piss Harry off more times than some of the demons that Constantine knew.

The lessons were no joke either, they study the night skies every Wednesday, three times a week they went to the green house to study Herbology with their head of house Professor Sprout she showed them strange plants and different fungi and what they were use for.

The most boring lesson ever was History of Magic the only lesson to be taught by a ghost called Professor Binns Harry spent most of his time on the desk sleeping. Harry like Professor Flitwick's Charms lessons he was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see his desk. Harry even liked Professor McGonagall's lessons Transfiguration which he was very good at, the only person who was as good was the girl Hermione Granger.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts were a bit boring, Professor Quirrell was talking about how he fought off some zombie that week Harry was not sure about these lessons but maybe in time he will learn something there.

Harry worked very hard on his home work, he even went to the school library where he saw Hermione as she was in there more or less everyday but as she always was she was alone, Harry being Harry did what he does.

''Hey bushy''

Hermione turned her head, ''Are you making fun of me''

Harry smiled ''Always as it is so easy to do''

''What are you doing here if you got nothing better to do you should go''

''Same as you studying''

''You like working I find that hard to believe'' she said as she turned away from him.

Harry just went and sat next to her, ''Look I think I should work hard to be good as I can be for one I am not going to be some loser dropout and it looks like you can use a friend''

Hermione looked very surprise, ''You want to be my friend''

''Sure you're not so bad''

Hermione smiled ''Thanks but let's see you might not be a good friend for me''

''Whatever I'll see you back here later ok, I got double Potions soon ok'' Harry turned to go

''Harry''

Harry turned back to her, ''What''

''It's nice to have a friend''

''Don't worry about it, at lest you don't stare at me like some people do''

''I got potions too I see you soon''

''ok Hermione don't work too hard''

Harry had to hurry down the staircases as the Potions lessons took place in the dungeons, it was colder down there and Harry was sure winder will be no fun down there.

When the class started Snape was taking the register, he paused at Harry's name

''Ah yes'' he said softly, ''Harry Potter. Our new – Celebrity''

Harry raised his hand

Snape gave a small cold smile, ''It seems that our Celebrity has something to say''

Harry kept his cool, he was here to learn, not to be a smartass, ''It's not much sir, my name is Harry Constantine not Potter''

Snape's smile was gone, all there was is his cold stare, ''Ten points from Hufflepuff for your cheek Potter''

Harry just kept his cool and stayed still and that's all he will do

Snape kept his stare at him, ''Potter what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel of wormwood''

Harry said nothing

Hermione's hand shoot into the air

''Potter you will answer me, even if you do not have an answer'' said Snape ignoring Hermione's hand

Harry said nothing he was not a Potter so why should he have to say anything

''Let's try again Potter, where would you find me a bezoar''

Harry was still not going to say a thing while Hermione stretched her hand as far as it would go

''Maybe Potter did not think to open an book before coming, eh''

Harry could see clearly what Snape was trying to do, he was not a five year old, god if this was all it took to piss people off around here, he would watch what he'll say all the time

But that was as far as Snape went, ''Fine then Constantine what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane''

Harry smiled, ''It's the same plant sir which also goes by the name aconite''

''Very good boy, five points for Hufflepuff''

For the rest of that lesson Snape had them mixing a potion to cure boils, Snape criticising almost everyone by he mostly picked on the poor boy Neville. Neville was such a wrack, he somehow melted his cauldron and his potion went all over the floor, burning holes into people shoes, seconds later they were standing on their stools by poor Neville been drenched in the potion, he was covered head to toe in angry red boils.

''Idiot boy'' snapped Snape, ''I guess you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire''

Neville was just groaning in pain

Snape told Seamus a Griffindor boy to take Neville to the hospital wing

When the lesson ended an hour later Harry was walking next to Hermione, ''Want to come to the library with me'' she asked.

Harry smiled ''I would but I'm going to meet Hagrid''

She looked sad, almost like she was going to cry, she still only had him as a friend

Why did he had to be Mr nice guy all the time, rolling his eyes he asked Hermione if she would like to meet Hagrid too

She then did something that Harry never dreamed she'll do, she kissed him on the cheek and told him she would meet him at Hagrid's while he just standing there red as a post box

Before he made it across the grounds Hermione caught up, they were soon at Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door three times, they can hear Hagrid shouting back Fang back.

Hagrid opened the large wooden door letting them in, there was only the one room inside, Hams and birds hanging from the ceiling while a copper kettle was boiling over the open fire.

''Make yourselves at home'' said Hagrid, letting go of the large dog Fang.

''This is Hermione'' Harry told Hagrid

''Nice to meet ya'' he said to Hermione and offered her one of his rock cakes which were hard as stones but Harry and Hermione pretend to like them.

Harry later saw the cutting from the daily prophet about the gringotts break in, it happened on Harry's birthday, did it happen while they were at Gringotts, it did say the vault had been emptied earlier that day Hagrid did go off for a little while that day, did he have something do with that vault if so what was in it.

Well Harry thought to himself it was best to leave it alone till a time come when things become clear as his Uncle John told him until you know what you were dealing with its best to wait.

The next few weeks were quite hair rising Ron and Malfoy were always at each other's neck Harry often got dragged in the fight, to tell them both to stop acting like little kids and then talked to Malfoy afterwards, he was still thinking about what Harry said on the train.

They often played chess while they talked about their views on things, Harry may not beat Malfoy very often but he still enjoyed the game.

They learned how to fly together too with all the houses at the same, Malfoy picked Neville's remembrall after Neville started too soon and fall off his broom, Harry asked Malfoy to give it back but Malfoy thought it be fun to throw it in the air, Harry caught it easily, it seems Harry was a natural at flying.

Professor McGonagall was watching this the whole time and thought Harry should play for his house team in the wizard sport known as Quidditchas she really hoped someone would beat Slytherin this year. But Harry turned the offer down, it was best if he focused on his lessons.

Ron and Malfoy got into a bigger fight after that, the two boys were to have a midnight duel, Harry somehow got to be Ron's second and if that was bad enough Hermione overheard the whole thing and kept telling them they should not be breaking the rules.

Harry agreed with but told her that Ron such an dumbass he was going to do it anyway and if Harry went with he could keep him out of trouble.

Later that night at half eleven Harry went to Ron to meet up with Malfoy in the trophy room along the way they bumped into Neville, he was on his way back to Gryffindor tower.

''Is your arm ok Neville'' asked Harry

''Y-yes it m-much better now''

Ron turned ''Come on Potter and see a real man fight''

Harry rolled his eyes as they entered the trophy room, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, Ron smiled ''Maybe Malfoy late because he too scared of me''

Harry again rolled his eyes, they waited for another half an hour but Malfoy still did not show up. Ron had a wide grin, ''Yeh I knew he was too scared of me''

Then to their horror they heard Filch spoke softly ''Where are they my sweet, sniff out where any child may hide''

Harry pulled the two boys robes and mouthed follow me, they softly creped down a hall way filled with suits of armour but Filch getting nearer and nearer then poor Neville bumped into a suit of armour.

''what do we do now'' asked Ron

''Plan C'' said Harry

''Plan C?'' said Neville

Harry smiled ''Yes plan C, run like hell''

They then followed plan C to the letter, running down the hallway. After a while Harry stopped to see if Filch was still on their tail, no one there Harry took a second to scan the hallways its seems that they lost him for now.

''Malfoy tricked us'' said Ron angrily, ''He told Filch on us''

Harry shook his head ''We don't know that, for all we know Filch just heard you''

Ron's eyes narrowed, ''Watch it Potter, I'm about though being nice''

All the sudden something shoot though the nearest door to them, it was Peeves, he saw them and smiled like mad.

''First years out of bed, should tell Filch I should''

Harry hold both hands out as he said, ''You don't have to do that Peeves''

Peeves stilled had that evil grin on his face, ''Why not it be so much fun it would''

Harry was still clam, ''I think it be more fun if we do a little something for you''

Somehow Peeves grinned more, ''Oh yes Harry boy the we be even, we would, yes I want you boys to go down though the door at the end of this hallway''

''Is that all we have to do to keep you from telling Filch on us'' asked Ron

''Yes''

Harry nodded ''ok lets get over this thing''

They walked slowly down the hallway though the door like Peeves asked them to while Ron had a grin on his face, ''That was not so bad'' but Harry notice that Neville was shaking. ''Neville what is it'' Harry asked.

Neville was too shaken up to talk, Harry turned around to stare into the eyes of monstrous three headed dog, Harry looked at Ron, ''You and your bloody big mouth''

Hope you like it and worth the wait enjoy and remember to review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hope you guys enjoy the whole story, plz review anytime and I do not own Harry Potter or Constantine if I did, I not be working in a bad supermarket lol

Chapter six – Christianos ad leones

Harry was not in the best of moods the following morning, that can happen when you are facing off to an three headed dog and running for your life but thankfully they all got away and no one got hurt no thanks to Ron.

On his way to breakfast Harry bumped into Malfoy who was with his two bodyguards. Harry waved his hand to him, ''Hey Malfoy''

Malfoy turned to him and smiled, ''Hello scar head''

Harry smiled, ''Why did you not show up last night for the duel with Ron''

Malfoy rolled his eyes, ''Oh please Potter, I have far better things to do then waste my time with that fool''

Harry shakes his head, ''So you have no idea what happened to us last night''

Malfoy raised his eyebrow ''I had no idea you were going''

''Someone has to keep him out of trouble of a three headed dog''

Now both of Malfoy's eyebrows raised, ''A three headed dog, you say''

Harry nodded ''Yes and seeing you are an Malfoy I thought you could dig something up''

Malfoy let a small smile out. ''And if I scratch your back....''

''I think you can find an way for me to repay you''

''Alright Potter I see what I can dig up, I come to you if I find anything''

Harry nodded and left to the great hall to join his house mates, Harry sat next to Susan Bones, she was quite an nice girl, ''Morning Harry''

''Hey Susan, Halloween is today yes''

The girl across him Hannah Abbott who was into Neville rolled her eyes, ''Yes Harry it's Halloween''

Harry smiled ''Good I'm been waiting for Halloween''

Susan eyebrows shot up, ''What are you up to Harry John Constantine''

''You guys are going to have wait and see''

The two girls shook their heads and went on eating of what was left of their breakfast, after Harry was done eating he follow the rest to class.

Classes were not much fun was they were due to a certain bushy head girl, yes Hermione Granger was becoming a big pain in the ass, she took it on herself to correct all those who got anything wrong and made it well known that she always got everything right.

Such was the case in charms lesson today they were learning to make things float, but as much as Harry like these lessons they were spoiled while he was sitting next to Hermione.

''You're doing it wrong you know''

Harry's eyes narrowed at her, ''I'm doing my best buck-teeth''

''Well don't get mad at me because you're saying it wrong, it's Windgardium Leviosa''

''You know everyone got faults, some more than others''

Hermione began to smile, ''Oh do you need extra help, wow me teaching you, well I guess I could''

Harry shook his head, ''No listen you're such a little know it all, which is why you are such an pain, do you know why I'm your only friend in the whole school, it's because I felt sorry for you''

Hermione eyes filled up with water, she burst into tears and run out of the class room.

For the rest of the day Hermione did not show up for classes but Harry was sure she get over it soon enough after all maybe afterwards she won't be such an pain and be able to make more friends.

Before the Halloween feast , Harry got change from his school robes into his Halloween costume, the best Jedi ever Obi-Wan with an pop up light saber. His house mates were quite shocked to see him dressed like this.

''What on earth are you doing dressed like that, Harry'' asked Susan frowning at the young Constantine.

''What do you mean, my dear Susan'' said an smiling Harry

The dark haired boy called Cedric who Harry had spoke to a few times before smiled too. ''Harry does look somewhat odd''

Harry turned to him, ''Do you guys not dress up for Halloween then''

Susan pulled his robe, ''Harry only Muggle's dress up for Halloween you'll get into trouble for this''

''Why I have not broke any rules what so ever so I should not get in to any trouble Susan and besides Jedi always get into trouble''

Cedric smiled even more, ''Harry costume is cool, but Susan does not, what to do''

Harry leaned over to Cedric, ''I think she's only saying mean things cuz she likes me''

Susan blushed and was about to say something but before she could Professor Quirrell came running into the hall, everyone stared at him as he walked to Professor Dumbledore and gasped, ''Troll- in the castle- thought you want to know'' then fainted on the floor.

Straight away Dumbledore stood up and said calmly ''Prefects lead your houses back to the dormitories, now''

The Hufflepuff prefect stood up, ''Follow me, stick together now, no need to worry about the Troll, Dumbledore will take care of it''

''How does a Troll get into a castle'' asked Harry

''I don't know'' said Cedric, ''Troll are really dumb maybe some git let it in for some sick joke''

Harry's eyes narrowed, ''I sense there is more to this''

''Don't worry Harry'' Susan said, ''Dumbledore will take care of things''

Harry suddenly stopped

Cedric and Susan turned to him, ''You ok Harry''

Harry's eyes went wide, ''I sense much trouble''

Susan rolled her eyes, ''What do you mean Harry''

''Hermione does not know about the Troll, she is still in the girls loo, if the Troll finds her she's dead as a Dodo and they have not made a comeback yet''

Cedric nodded while Susan shook her head

Harry turned back to the girls loo, ''Come on we have to save her''

They ran as fast as they could, on the way they saw Professor Snape heading where the three headed dog was, then they smelled it the horrible smell of an Troll.

Then it made a few grunting sounds, they hid in the shadows while it was walking along the passage way, it was an ugly looking thing, it's skin was a dirty light grey. It had short think legs and was carrying a huge wooden cub, which was being dragged across the floor because of it's long arms.

The Troll come across the door and looked inside, slowly went in. Susan smiled, ''Our luck is paying off boys, we can lock that smelly thing in''

Harry shook his head, ''I think not''

Cedric turned to him, ''What Harry, it be easy, we'll be heroes''

Harry nodded, ''Yeh heroes always do things the hard way''

''Why'' asked Susan

They suddenly heard a high petrified scream, it was coming from the room where the troll was.

''That's why, the room is the girl's loo, Hermione''

The three students burst into the loo, they saw Hermione pressing to the wall while the Troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it walked.

Harry sprang into action, grabbed a tap from the ground, running at the troll, he wacked the tap into the troll's back, it didn't even notice. Susan screamed at Harry, ''Harry use your wand''

''Can't I left it in my trunk........Well don't just stand there, confuse the dam thing''

What Susan did next was either very lucky or she could not think of anything else so she said those magic words ''Wingardium Leviosa'' , the club flow suddenly out of the troll's hand and stayed in the air. Harry then stuck his toy light saber into the troll's nose and before it knew what was going on the club landed BANG onto it's head. The troll swayed on the spot and fell.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled ''That's what happens when you mess with Jedi, come on Hermione let's get you to the hospital wing''.

Hope you are liking the story


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people sorry that it has taken a while to put this chaper up, lots to deal with but enjoy.

Chapter Seven - Deus Vult

Hermione was much nicer after the troll attack, she started to hang out with Harry, Susan and Cedric and not being such such a know it all. It was nice for her and she and Harry soon become the best of friends.

After that night Harry was not sure Hogwarts is as safe as people thought it was, so Harry used old magic that Constantine teach him, Sigil, a form of magical work using symbols and signs. Harry painted one around his bed Also he had many useful sigil tattooed all over his body. It was not manly......ok maybe it was but they kept him safe from demon's and other things.

Harry left the room to join the others for breaskfast, waiting at the stairs of the grand hall was Hermione. She was smiling at him, ''Hello Harry may I have a monment of your time'  
Harry nodded, ''Sure, Hermione, how can I help you'  
''Harry, we both know that troll did not get in by itself'  
''I'm working on it, the only thing I can think of is a teacher let it in'  
''Why'  
''Well the other night I somehow ended up in the room that had a three headed dog, it was standing on a trap door'  
''What were you doing in the same room with an three headed dog'  
''I like dogs but the qustion is what is in that trap door'  
''That's why you think a teacher is behind the troll thing, only a teacher knows what in the trap door'  
''And maybe a trusted groundsman'  
''Hagrid'  
''Later after class we'll see him''.

After they both finished class, want straght to Hagrid's hut with Susan and Cedric.  
''So you both think a teacher is going grab whatever is in the trap door'' asked Cedric both Hermione and Harry nodded ''But what would be worth the risk'' said Susan ''No idea's yet'' said Harry, ''but it would be something worth more then gold to mess with that Dumbledore ''Hopefully we get some more info from Hagrid'' said Hermione

Harry knocked three times on Hagrid hut's door, Hagrid opened the door moments later and smiled, ''It's nice to see you and your friends Harry'  
Harry smiled, ''We thought we would have tea with you this afternoon since we have no lessons'  
Hagrid beamed at them, ''Come on in''

They setted into the chairs as Hagrid made them some tea,''How's things at school for ya'  
Harry smiled, ''Same old, same old you knew, getting to lessons, meeting three headed dogs, doing some homework,  
meeting an three headed dog, then something about an cat......no....must be the dog.  
Hagrid brinked several times, ''How do you know about Fuffly'  
Hermione rised both eyebrows, ''A three headed dog called Fuffly'  
Hagrid nodded, ''Yeh, he's mine brought off some greek cheap'  
Harry eye's went wide, ''No it can't be'  
Hagrid just turned to him, ''Yeh nice fellow'  
''Greek guy'  
''Yeh'  
''And you know nothing about an greek myth about an three headed dog guarding the gates of hell'  
''Can't say I do Harry and you can't ask me anymore about him, top secert'  
Cedric brust in, ''Someone trying to steal whatever he's guarding'  
''Rubbish, no one can get past what's guarding it, so forget it what's in there that's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.  
Harry smiled, ''Thanks Hagrid'  
''What?  
''So this thing belongs to Nicolas Flamel then'  
Hagrid looked liked he wanted to kick himself

Chrismas was coming and since they were in December, Hogwarts was covered in snow and everyone could not wait for the holidays to start, the whole castle was bloodly cold but the worst place was Snape's classes in the dungeons. During one his lessons Draco came up to Harry's desk and said in a low voice, ''Sorry, Pot-head I got nothing on a three headed dog.  
Harry was surpise, ''Really I would have thought they were not that common'  
Draco shook his head, ''No but I have to be careful of who I talk to, everyone thinks I'm a death-eater in training'  
Harry raised his eyebrows, ''What's a death-eater'  
''People who work under the dark lord'  
''Oh, I see, well it's a good thing that Malfoy's don't take orders from no-one'  
Draco smiled, ''Dam right, but if I were you look in the school library'  
Harry nodded, ''Well thanks anyway''

Later he meet up with his best friend for lunch, Hermione smiled as Harry sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table ''Harry I don't think Hufflepuff's at to sat at an Gryffindor table'  
Harry looked up and down the table, ''I don't think anyone minds'  
''So what are you doing for X-mas Harry'  
''Uncle John going to be very busy so I'm staying here'  
''Alone, oh Harry, I'll write to you everyday'  
Harry smiled, ''That's nice of you but you don't have to'  
''I will and you better write back, mister'  
Harry raised both hands, ''ok I'll write back'  
''good'  
They both then trucked into their lunch.

Once the holidays started Harry spent most of his time, looking for Nicolas Flamel and the odd time looking up Fuffly and seeing that all the other Hufflepuff's were home for christmas, so other then Hermione writing to him, Harry was more or less alone for x-mas

Sorry for this chapter taking so long but I'm doing my best and my computer keeps breaking on me. enjoy and have a nice day 


End file.
